ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stopping Pitch and the Leveler/Final Battle Part 2
(The heroes and Utonium’s group turned to the source of the rumbling and saw Pitch and the Leveler slowly approaching the Kingdom of Equestria on its destruction path. And Pitch also saw his followers’ deaths and is very angry) Pitch: So, you had to kill my followers…. (Then he smirked evilly, and chuckled evilly as well) Pitch: Fine. This should be easy when I cut all your trees down and crush you all! (Determination kicking in, Utonium’s group darted at the Leveler and to their surprise, they see Kairi and Tommy’s groups flying up to it as well) Utonium: What are you doing going with us? (Kairi called out through the mini-microphone) Kairi: Helping you stop it! (Then she let Tommy borrow the mini-microphone) Tommy: With my group’s help! (Understanding their decision to help, Utonium’s group gave in and nods. Upon reaching the open door to the Leveler’s cab, Kairi, Tommy, and Utonium’s groups entered quickly as Tommy and Kairi’s groups landed on Utonium’s shoulders from their hawk and birds. Suddenly, Pitch’s smoke/oil hands he conjured up shot out from above to the front windows and broke through, knocking Utonium’s group down while Kairi and Tommy’s groups jumped out of the way onto the control deck of the cab. Outside, the Leveler is now near the Kingdom of Equestria as it parked there, ready to start cutting down some trees. Inside, Utonium’s group recovered, and noticed along with Kairi and Tommy’s groups the smoke/oil hands getting ready to attack them. Suddenly, some powerful blasts destroyed them, disintegrating them and stunning an angry Pitch. The three groups looked and saw to their happiness….) Kairi, Tommy, and Utonium’s groups: Sonic’s group! (Super Sonic’s group flew inside) Super Sonic: (Giving a thumb’s up) Looks like you guys need a set of wings and powers from us! Knuckles: So, here’s your first flying and magic lessons! (Then Pitch recovered, and just when he attacked, the Mane Seven and Super Sonic’s groups attacked, stunning him again. Despite being stunned, Pitch slowly activated the chainsaw on the Leveler and it slowly approached the first tree, ready to cut it down) Pitch: (Struggling) I should’ve sprayed for pests! (As Pitch is still being stunned, the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups noticed the chainsaw slowly heading for the first tree in the Kingdom of Equestria) Cream: (To Utonium’s group and the shrunken humans) Hurry, guys! Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao! (Then Utonium’s group, with the shrunken humans on Utonium’s shoulders, hurried deep into the Leveler) Scratch: Time to cut off Pitch’s fuel power! (Upon reaching the closed gas line controls, the Badniks turned to Utonium and Stitch) Grounder: Shut it down quickly! Coconuts: And we’ll assist you! Utonium and Stitch: Okay! (After Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts broke open the door to the gas line controls, they, Utonium, and Stitch quickly ran up to it and started messing with it. Even Kairi and Tommy’s groups helped out in messing with it, hoping that it’ll shut down the Leveler’s power. Outside, Pitch broke free from the stun powers by the Mane Seven and Super Sonic’s groups and blasted a gust of wind at them, knocking them back down at the foot of the Kingdom of Equestria. Then, they and the forest denizens got concerned and calmly shocked as the chainsaw almost started to cut at the first tree) Pitch: Yes! (Suddenly, to everyone’s, including Pitch’s, surprise, the chainsaw stopped and the Leveler died down. All was quiet at first, then Utonium, Kairi, and Tommy’s groups returned and jumped out of the Leveler’s cab, meeting up with the Mane Seven and Super Sonic’s groups, and even the hawk and birds are next to them. Then Pitch started sucking on the Leveler’s gas pipelines like crazy, but there’s no gas coming out. Suddenly, he started to get sucked into the Leveler, as if defeated) Pitch: (Weakly) What happened to the energy of this Leveler? (Then finally, he vanished into the Leveler. Silence, then the heroes cheered calmly, believing they’ve won. Then, just when the couples were gonna kiss, a brief tremor hit, getting everyone attention. Then the tremor ended as the top of the Leveler exploded, revealing a giant monstrous figure emerging from the remains of the Leveler’s top, slowly and menacingly, and covered in black tar/oil. Then the face, hands, and front side of the torso emerged from the tar/oil, revealing itself to be Pitch, in his new dark scary form; A giant black skeletal-like Goblin wearing a cape made of tar/oil, orange lava-like slime inside his skeletal body, dripping tar/oil from his mouth and empty black eye sockets, sharp jagged claws on his back and fingers, and sharp shark teeth. Upon awakening and noticing his new form, Pitch gave out a sinister creepy evil toothy smirk. Then he grabbed two trees with his claws and to the heroes’ calm shock, the trees slowly decayed and died upon contact by Pitch’s deadly tar/oil-like touch. The heroes got concerned a bit, unsure of how to defeat him. Suddenly, the Mane Seven’s group noticed the golden seed glowing in their pockets. They reached in and pulled them out and slowly and calmly realized something as the main group and Utonium’s group noticed their reaction) Squall: (Voice-over, echoing) All of the magic of creation exists within all of us, like a single tiny seed. Rinoa: (Voice-over, echoing) And when used for good use, it will bloom, like floral life blooming from a seed. Squall and Rinoa: (Voice-over, echoing) Remember what you all learned, and never forget…. (Then the Mane Seven’s group looked up at Pitch finishing killing the dead trees and then starting to power up. They then got determined, knowing what they must do now, confusing everyone and making them quietly mumble questions like “What are they planning on?” or “What’s going on with them?” Then to the heroes’ calm surprise, the Mane Seven’s group darted up at Pitch who is laughing evilly) Mane Seven’s group: Hey! (Pitch noticed them) Pitch: Ah, the little pests. What is your death wish? Mane Seven’s group: Eat us! (The heroes got shocked at their request. Then Pitch gave an evil smirk) Pitch: (Chuckling evilly) Gladly! (Just when he grabbed the Mane Seven’s group, they dodged and flew inside his mouth and into his throat, shocking the heroes) Heroes: Girls! (Even Utonium’s group and the shrunken humans were calmly devastated) Shrunken humans: Girls…. (After feeling the Mane Seven’s group being swallowed in his throat, Pitch gave out a god-awful scary evil laugh in victory) Pitch: Now, time to snuff out the light and this forsaken forest! (Just when he reached his claws out at the Kingdom of Equestria, concerning the heroes, he suddenly felt some roots emerging from the top of his head. He yanked them off and then another set of roots sprouted from his right arm. He tore them off as well. Seeing more roots are being grown out of Pitch’s back and shoulders, Utonium’s group, the main group, and shrunken humans immediately realized why the Mane Seven’s group let themselves get eaten; They are sacrificing themselves to kill Pitch and the Leveler by growing a tree from within the villain and the machine. After Pitch, in anger and annoyance, yanked some roots off his back and shoulders, the main group and hawk and bird-riding shrunken humans quickly conjured more roots starting to sprout from the Leveler and call out to the forest denizens, with Super Sonic's group activating their golden seeds they received from Squall and Rinoa and mixing them with the roots) Cloud’s group: Come on, everyone! Shrunken humans: Help it grow! (Then more powerful roots from the main group’s powers sprouted out quickly from Pitch’s neck and back, pinning him down and making him helpless of trying to rip more roots off) Sora’s group: Come on, help! (Then the forest denizens, especially Mushu, Fidget, Bowser, Discord, and even Popple’s group, got determined) Super Sonic’s group: Come on! (Then all of the forest denizens darted out and with their magic and powers, grew a billion more roots from within Pitch and the Leveler, growing a massive tree from within, slowly killing and destroying the villainous monster and the monstrous tree-cutting machine for good. During this, Utonium’s group backed off out of the way, watching in amazement and calm happiness as the heroes defeat all of the evil for good. Then, as the sun slowly started to rise, the tree completed its growth, and Pitch and the Leveler were no more) Coming up: The Mane Seven’s group are revived thanks to the pod’s powers and Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer are officially the new Queen and Shaman Queen of Equestria. Later, after the celebration is over, the shrunken humans, except the Gangreen Gang and the Stallion Seven, are finally going to return to their normal sizes by the Mane Seven’s group and go home. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies